Letters To You
by Storywriterlove99
Summary: Two weeks after Edward and the Cullens leave Bella gets a letter from a certain cowboy begging for forgiveness after being throne away from his family as well. Follow Bella as she gains a brother in the wicked Peter, a kind, but tough sister in Char, but mostly a mate in her Major. Though now that they are happy, will two of the people that used them ruin their forever?
1. Jasper Whitlock

**My Letters To You**

**Prologue**

It all began with a letter, a simple letter asking for forgiveness, I could feel the sadness in those few words, the blame and self hatred. So, who was I to deni him his forgivness? I never thought writing him back would lead to my destiny, but it did.

**1. Jasper Whitlock?**

It had been two weeks since Edward left me in the forest and broke my heart,telling me I was not good enough and he was sick of playing human. I always hated my birthday,but now I had a new reason, Edward and his vampire sister, Alice insisted on celebrating my eighteenth birthday, I ended up getting a paper cut and Alice's husband Jasper tired to attack me. I was no fool, Jasper's eyes stayed gold until Edward threw me into a vase and slit my arm open. Edward's eyes went black the second I got the paper cut, he pushed me away from himself, he was the danger. Edward leaving hurt, but what hurt more was the fact his family, who said I was family did not even say goodbye. Alice claimed to be my best friend, but no best friend would just leave me like that. Emse and Carslie were like second parents to me, but they left me no way to get in contact with them and Emmett was like my big brother, but he was gone,they all were. Rosalie, Emmett's mate hated me, but I still took her as a big, pigheaded sister. I had been trying to come back to myself, I just did not know how, when I started to date Edward my life became about the Cullens, now that they were gone I had no idea what to do.

"Bells," my father, Charlie called from downstairs,"There is some mail here for you."

With a sigh I got off my bed, "OK, be there now, " I called back.

I went to the kitchen and saw my dad sitting there drinking his coffee, there was an envelope on the table. If had two words writtin on there it beautiful hand writing, _Jasper Whitlock. _An unsettling feeling sunk into my stomach, now I had no clue who Whitlock was, but I knew Jasper and that was definitely vampire handwritting. With shaky hand's I picked it up and ran to my bedroom, I threw it on my bed and started to pace. I was unsure if I should open it or not, mabey he was just writting to tell me he was mad at me, or mabey he blamed me for their departure. I took a deep breath and called myself, no matter what I was going to open that letter and if it said something crule I would burn it and move on. Before I could lose my never I grabbed the letter, opened and started to read, tears stinging my eyes as I read.

_Dearest Isabella,_

_I am writing this letter to apologize for what occurred on your birthday, what I did was wrong and not a day goes by that I do not regret what happened. Please know that I understand if you cannot forgive me,if I were you I would not, but I do ask for your forgiveness. I am also sorry for the way I left, though we were not close thanks to Alice and Edward I am sure you were still hurt by it, but Edward insisted on a clean break for you. I can never truly express how sorry I am for hurting you._

_P.S. My contact information is on the bottom, just in case you needed anything._

_Jasper Whitlock_

Tears steamed down my face, splashing on the white paper, one of them still cared and shockingly it was Jasper. I could read the guilt in his words and I knew I needed to set him free, jumping up, I found a paper and pen and started to write as more tears streamed down my face.

_Dear Jasper, _

_I do not blame you for what happen at my birthday, it was Edward's fault for pushing me into the vase. I saw your eyes when I got that paper cut and you were fine. Edward was not. Please do not blame yourself for something that was someone else's fault. As for you leaving, I forgive you, all of them left Jasper, not just you. Thank you for writing to me, and for giving me your contact information. Please do not blame yourself Jasper, all is done, Edward made the choice. No more guilt. Be happy and enjoy the rest of your time here._

_Sincerely Bella_

I found an envelope, wrote the information on the outside and shoved the letter inside. I grabbed my jacket and keys and ran outside, yelling over my shoulder I was going to the post office. When I got there I got the fastest shipping, the letter would arrive in Texas in two days. After that I drove home and threw myself on my bed and started to drift to sleep,wondering if Jasper would write me back now that I forgave him.

It had been five days since I wrote Jasper, but I still got no reply, everyday I would run to the mail box to see if I got something and was always disappointed. I should not have been shocked, Edward was right, I was nothing,but a play thing to pass the time. Jasper did not care about me, he only wants his forgiveness, after all eternity was a long time to spend with that guilt on your shoulders. I pulled into my driveway, it had been a long day, at school Mike Newton asked me out and I refused and he gave me the stink eye at work. I was ready to just take a shower and take a long nap before starting dinner, but I still could not go inside without checking the mail. I got the mail, ready to be disappointed, but as I saw the white envolope with his name I froze. Pure joy bubbled inside of me, I let out a squeal and ran into the house, throwing the rest of the mail on the table I ran straight into my bedroom. Slamming the door I sat on my bed and tore the letter open.

_Dearest Isabella, _

_Thank you so much, you do not know how much it means to me that you can forgive meand you are right, no more guilt. I wish the Cullens belived me when I told them Edward was the one who lost control, but they took the side of the Golden Boy. So tell me, how have you been, I know it must be hard since the Cullens left. How is school and your dad?_

_P.S. Sorry for taking so long to write back, I was out hiking for three days. _

_Jasper Whitlock_

I was both you you giddy and confused, I was happy he was not ignoring me, but I did not understand what he meant. What happen to make the Cullens take Edward's side? I got a pencil and paper and wrote my letter back.

_Dear Jasper, _

_Your welcome, just know I never blamed you for anything, I am happy you are guilt free, I wish you only happiness. I am confused, what happen with the Cullens? As for me, I honestly do not know how to keep going, not like I fell into a deep depression won't eat or talk, but more like confused. I was so wrapped up in the Cullens that I have no idea how to act around people. Charlie is good, worried that I am going to fall apart since everyone left, but I am trying not to. Enough about me, how are you? What are you doing in Texas if you don't mind me asking? What have you been up to?_

After sending my letter I sent home to make dinner, Chair came home just add I finished and was looking at me weird. As we ate dinner I kept thinking about Jasper's letter, I wondered what happen with him and the Cullens. Edward told me they were going to Denali, but Jasper was in Texas. After dinner I showered and went to bed, waiting for tomorrow and hopefully more letters.

**October**

**November**

**December**

**January**

Four months straight it had been all about letters, Jasper and I wrote each other everyday. We told each other everything, I knew about this time in the war, being the youngest Major. Even his life with Maria in the South, fighting in the vampire wars. Maria turned him knowing that he would be a great worrier, he killed both human and vampire, he never lost a fight and earned the name God of War. He discovered his gift of being an emypth and he helped Maria kill her two sisters to get more land. Then he turned Peter, they got close and became brothers, Peter became his second in command. Then Peter met Charlotte, his mate, he tried to convince Jasper she had potential, but he would not listen. The night he was going to kill her, Peter told her to run and Jasper felt their love and let them go. After that Jasper hot rock bottom, he wanted to die, he was pushing everyone trying to make them attack him. Five years later Peter came back and told Jasper there was a life beyond killing for Maria and they left. For years they stood together, but the killing was getting to Jasper, feeling their emotions. He went on his own and Alice found him and they met the Cullens. I also found out that the Cullens kicked him out of the family, Edward told everyone Jasper was going to kill me and Alice vouched for him. They divorced, apparently they were never mates and Alice was just using him. He left to Peter and Char in Texas and has been living there ever since. He told me about his family, Peter was a goof ball with a wicked send of humor, but also carrying and and fiercely protective. His gift was knowing things, not visions, he just got pieces of information and it was never wrong, but he did not call it a gift. Chat was kind and funny, she had a great sense of humor like her mate and loved with all her heart. Peter and Char drank from the bad humans, rapists, murders, killers and kidnappers, that sort of thing. They also had an open relationship, anyone they liked they let into their bed. As for me, my life had been great these past four months, I grew a backbone and was less forgiving, I spoke up for myself and never let people control me, like Edward did. Angela Weber and I became closer friends, both of us graduated early, she went to UCLA with Carl, her older boyfriend, but I decided to take a some time off. Charlie and Renée were not happy with my decision, but I was eighteen, there was not much they could do to stop me. When I told Jasper, he insisted that I had to come and visit him and meet Char and Peter. Charlie threw a fit when I told him that I was writing Jasper and was going to visit him, but he excepted it at some point. So here I was, in the heat of Texas pulling into a large Ranch. I saw three vampires standing in front of a large white three story house, I took a deep breath to calm myself. I had a motive for coming here, somehow in the past four months I manged to fall in love with Jasper and I planned to tell him while I was here. I had no idea if Jasper felt the same way or if he could even love me at all, but I had to try. I pulled up to the house and got out, hr was the first to great me and I was in awe of his beauty. His blonde culrs seemed to shine, his plump red lips looked so kissable, his high cheek bones and thin noise gave him a older look. He was taller then I remembered, about 6'7, muscular and thin. I smiled at his red eyes, Jasper learned how to block his gift and went back to eating criminals. Before I knew what was happening Jasper had me in a fight hug, I hugged him back loving the feel of him pressed against me. I craved Jasper, he was so beautiful I just wanted to get him naked and explore every inch of this glorious man. I felt Jasper tense and silently cursed myself, he probably felt my lust, well he better get used to it. He put me down and flashed me a breath taking smile.

"Hey, there Darlin',"he drawled.

I trembled slightly, holy mother of God, the accent was going to be the death of me. He never had it in Forks, but I guess being back in his home town was bringing back his old ways. I could tell just by his clothes, instead of Alfani shoes and Calvin Klein shirts, he wore a pain black tee shirt with a pair of snake skin cowboy boots and dark wash jeans, he looked yummy.

"Hey, Major, long time no see," I had a habit of calling or thinking of him as the Major when I was horny.

H

e took my hand and pulled me to the two vampires, the man looked much like Jasper, blonde curls with the same high cheek bones, the difference was his nose was longer and his lips less plump. He was an inch or two shorter then Jasper and less muscular, but still ridiculously beautiful and next to him was a gorgeous woman, starting at me with complete lust. Her red eyes were darkening by the second, she had waist length sandy brown hair, with full pink lips and a button nose and sharp cheek bones. She was thin with a tiny waist and narrow hips, her legs went on for miles and her breast ha

d to be at least a C cup, her ass was round and firm.

"Bella, this is my brother Peter and his mate Charlotte. Guys this is Bella Swan."

I put my hand outand was about to talk when suddenly I was in a cold feminine embrace, I was shocked at first, but hugged her back.

"Hi, Sugar, you can call me Char, but if you don't like that, we can find somethin'else, " I shivered add her breath blew against my ear. I heard a growl and thought it was Peter, mabey he did not like when bid wife threw herself at others without him, but when I looked up it was Jasper that was growling. He was glaring at Char like she war the devil himself coming to drag him to hell, he gently pried Char of me and took my hand again.

"Come on Bella, I'll show you, your room, "he grumbled as he lead me into the giant house.

"You and I are gonna get to know each other later, Sugar, " I heard Char say just as the door slammed shut.

Hi, everyone, hope you liked, this is my first Fanfic, I only opened an account two days ago, but had the story writtin. Please comment, good and bad anything helps when it comes down to writing. Thank you for reading and the comments,just to clear it up I am not going to leave anyone hanging, planning on finishing the story and posting more. Please be patient with me, I am very busy for a sixteen year old and only have time to write at night when my family is asleep, if I don't not update everyday then it will be every few days, I need you guys to stick with me. Thanks.

xxRonniexx


	2. Settling In

READ BEFORE STARTING CHAP. 2

Hi

for those who stopped reading when I wrote about Bella calling Jasper the Major when she horny I added more, sorry, still new to all this. XxRonniexxX

The house was amazing, the living room was painted a light brown, with dark brown trimmings, there was a large black sectional, with a matching love seat and black coffee table with a flat screen TV. The large fireplace had pictures of everyone and of the woods and sunsets, giving it a homey feeling, the kitchen was stunning, all wooden cupboards, with an island in the middle and a large sink. The dining room had a small glass table that could fit four, Jasper lead me up the stairs and I fell back to watch his frim ass in those jeans, yes it was kind of perverted, but it was all I was going to get for a while. He pointed out Peter and Char's room, and his which was right across from mine, "Well, I'll bring up your bags and let you settal in and then if you won't you can come down and get to know Char and Peter. "

"Thanks and that sounds good, I would love to, " he nodded and went to get my bags.

When I walked into my room I gaped, it was twice the size of the one back in Forks with a large fourposter bed that had golden blankets and sheets with hundreds of throw pillows. There was a cream color dresser with a clock and lamp, a walk in closet and a flat screen, I eagerly walked into the bathroom expecting something glorious and was not disappointed. There was a large bathtub, a shower that looked like it could fit ten people and a double sink with a body length mirror next to them, I could already imagine taking a hot bath. A knock on the door interrupted my fantasy, "Come in, " I called, Jasper walked in with all my bags wearing a cheek splitting grin.

"Someone likes her new room, I could feel your joy and awe from outside," his voice was doing unmentioned things to my body.

I say on my bed,"I love it, thank youso much for inviting me down here. I really missed you. "

I threw in the last part because it was true and I needed to tell him how I felt, I was ready to scream my love for him off the roof tops, but I knew I had to tell him when the time was right and when we were alone. He smiled and dropped to his nees in front of me, talking my hands he kissed them softly, he looked me straight into my eyes and said the words with such sincerity it made me want to cry.

"Isabella, I should be thanking ya,I missed ya to, so much and when ya wrote me saying that ya would come here I could not stop smilin'. I can not wait to start spendin' time with you, Darlin'."

He topped it off with a lingering kiss to my forehead before leaving me to clean up, with a smile on my face I got my clothes out and jumped into the shower, saving packing for later. The showers was incredible, I spent half of the time messing with the shower head options, loving all the ways the water beat against my skin, after cleaning up, I dressed into some jean shorts and white blouse and my cowgirl boys I brought just for my visit. I went downstairs and the smell of pancakes hit my nose, I wondered into the kitchen and found Peter and Char staring at Jasper with grin while he cooked pancakes. They all looked at me when I entered and smiled, "Hey, Darlin', they're just about finished. "My heart warmed at the sight, no one ever took care of me, it wad always the other way around, seeing this made me fall a little more in love with him, he remember my needs and tried to take care of me. I sent him my gratitude and went to sit in the dining room, not five minutes later Jasper appeared with a stack of pancakes, bacon and eggs, he set them down in front of me and say next to me. Peter and Char were suddenly sitting opiisate of me, causing me to jump, Jasper growled, but I just chuckled, staying with vampires was going to take some time to get used to.

"Sorry, sweetie, didn't mean to scare ya," Peter said, but his victorious grin told me otherwise.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure you are, Peter, sure you are, " he simply chuckled and shrugged.

I ignored him and a bite from my food, flavor exploded on my tongue causing me to moun, "This is so good, " I said, as I ate my food I became aware they were all staring at me and began to feel uncomfortable. Jasper feeling this told everyone to stop starting and apologized, it was silent for a few minutes before my curiosity got the best of me and I started asking questions.

"So, Peter how old where you when you turned? "

"Twenty three, and I am one and thirty years old, " he added with a smile.

I think he wars trying to shock me with his age, but he should have known better, I dated a hundred and nine yeast old and knew a vampire over the age of three hundred, putting on a shocked face I stared at him.

"Wow, I mean, I thought for sure that you would be older, but then again Jasper is only one and fifty, and he did create you."

His smile slipped away and he scowled at me, I knew he was coming up with something to freak me out, I remember Jasper letters telling me Peter loved to pull pranks, shock people and make you feel uncomfortable. I kept my eyes on him, though his face did not change I notice Jasper tense beside of me telling me Peter was up to something and it was confirmed when he gave me a devilish smirk. Leaning towards me his eyes became black and he gave me a panty melting smile, licking his lips he whispered in a husky voice.

"Isabella, would ya like to join Char and I in our bed, we would love your company."

I fought back a smile and leaned even closer, "Mmm, thanks Peter, but your just not man enough for me. "

He sat back stunned while Jasper and Char shook South laugher, I felt smug, I was sure Peter never got rejected, so this was a first for him and by a human none the less, it may have been killing him.

Char mkissed hey husband's cheek, "Oh, Bella ya gonna fit in just fine here. "

I looked at Jasper and he was staring at me, as I looked deeper I could swear I saw love in his eyes, Jasper words from earlier in my room rang through my head and I began towonder if Jasper we in love with me to.

The next two weeks past the same way, Peter and I going head to head, as soon as Char figured out I was not interested she stopped flirting and we were building a great friendship, as for Jasper and I there was never a chance to talk to him alone. They wetter times I would catch him staring at me with a longing that was burning inside of me, but neither of us said anything about it. Jasper was teasing me, walking around without a shirt and purposely lifting things and flexing, finding a reason to push up against me. He was slowly killing me, I opened up to Char some and told her how lustful I was, but not about being in love with him, I wanted Jasper to know first, but I belive Peter and Char's early ththree day hunt was Char being kind. They left about an hour ago and I knew Jasper was in the huge library they had, I was nervous, giddy and frightened ago wrapped in one as I walked to the library, stopping at the door I took a deep breath and stilled my nerves. Walking in my eyes landed on him and my breath was blown away, helooked like a God sitting there reading. I say in the chair opposite of him and he looked up, his red eyes held peace, confusion and dare I say it love?

"Bella is somethin' wrong, don't ya want a book? ''

It was now or never, "Jasper, there is something I need to tell you, I understand if when I am finish you want me to leave and I will not hold it against you."

In the blink of an eye he was kneeling in front of me, "Bella nothing you say will ever make me want you to leave, " I smiled softly and kissed his forehead.

"Jasper, I have no clue how it happen, mabey because you are such a great man, but during the pasg four months I manged to fall hear over heels for you. At first I was not sure it would work, but being here with you, seeing how you care for me makes me see how good we can be. I don't know if you can love me, but all I want is a chance, if you cannot I unerstand and if you want I will leave you be, but I had to tell you before I left. "

His eyes started into mine the whole time I was talking, silence filled the room as he digested what I just told him him, his hand came up to touch my cheek, "Isabella, "he whispered.

Ooh, cliffy, I am sorry, but I had to, more to come. Love Ronnie.


	3. Author's Note

**OK, just want to start off by saying thanks to everyone that has read my story, I am super greatful, now I am getting some complaints on my Grammer and spelling. My spelling is a problem because I am writing from a tablet 7.0 version and it is hard to write on such a tiny screen and sometimes it had out correct. Admitted in the first chapter I did not check, but I tried a lot in the second chapter, yes my Grammer is not the best, but I am working on it, honestly. Now I we all have two options here and it is up to my readers**

**1. I can put this story and any others I wanted on hold until I either get a Samsung keyboard or new computer which in both cases will take a few months. **

**2. I can keep writing, of course checking my spelling and fixing my Grammer as much as possible. **

**Please understand that I will do as much as I can, if I get more people telling me to write I will, unless I get more telling me to stop, if j see less action on my stories then I will stop writing. You can tell me what you choose in reviews. Thanks**

**P. S. I was going to post another story called Saving Major up, if I can I will get it up tonight I will, that story will also stop if I am told to stop with Letters to You. I also hzd a new chapter almost finished, but might not post until I get reviews.**

**Love Ronniexx**


	4. Only Dreaming

I blinked the sleep from my eyes and saw Jasper staring at me with a small smile, looking at the clock I saw it was four in the morning, I was so confused, one second I am pledging my love to Jasper and the next he is leaning over me. It hit me like a tone of bricks, it was all a dream, Peter and Char came back from there hunt yesterday and nothing happen between Jasper and I. Disappointment hit me, I wanted to tell Jasper how I felt, but he was always distracting me, telling me about his war days, all the places he traveled, how much the world had changed.

"Jasper, what is going on? "

"Umm, there is somethin' I want to show ya. I know it is late and all, but this the only time I_can _show ya. Do ya want to come? " he asked shyly.

"Sure," I said, not wanting to ruin the excitement in his eyes.

I climbed out bed and grabbed my jacket, Jasper was waiting for me and we went downstairs and out the door in silence, he lead me towards the forest and I began to wonder where we were going. Just when I was about to ask he said it was a surprise worth waiting for, so I let Jasper take me into the forest in the middle of the night. As we walked I wondered when would be the right time to tell Jasper my feelings, I had been doing well in keeping them under control, but it was very hard at times. I also had to think about what would happen if Jasper did not feel the same, suddenly my stomach was in knots, I needed Jasper like I needed air, if he told me he could not love me then I would really break this time. Jasper became my everything without him I would really die, my heart and soul would break beyond the point of repair, but I knew if Jasper could love me then I would be the luckiest woman on Earth. Clearing my head of these thoughts I looked at Jasper, " Tell me about your human life, " I whispered knowing he could hear me.

"When I was a boy and had the flu or was sad about somethin', my mamma would hug me close and sing this little lullaby and it would always make me feel better. Those are my clearest human memories, the ones with my mamma. "

I smiled picturing Jasper as a child, he must have been adorable, I wish I could see him as a baby, we walked in comfortable silence after that, I am not sure how long we walked for, but it was starting to get light out and I began to wonder what Jasper had in store for us. I jumped when a hand blocked my vision and another locked around my waist to keep me from falling.

"I want it to be a surprise, " I shivered as his cool breath blew against my ear.

He pulled my body closer to his and I had to bite back a moun, I could feel everyone of his muscles pushing into my back, his smell of tobacco and fresh leather was getting me dizzy. He walked a little more before he released me, and what I saw took my breath away, we were on a cliff edge surrounded by trees, looking out I had a perfect view of the sun rise, along with a large cyrstle clear river where I could see elk and deer drinking from. I was so caught up in the be a beauty that I almost forgot Jasper was with me causing him to startle me when he spoke.

"I found this place when I was trying to run from my guilt after your birthday party, Peter kept telling me it was not my fault. I was running one day and I found this place, I realized I was no longer a Cullen and I could contact ya if I wished, so I ran home and got a pencil and paper and ran back here. I was sitting down watching the sunrise not expecting a letter back when Peter called me saying that for there was a letter from ya. I think that is the fastest I ever ran. When I got back and got your letter I was so happy, but when I saw that it was from five days ago I snapped on Peter and Char telling them that they should have called me the day it came."

He took my hand in his with a smile, he continued, "I reread that letter a thousand times, it made me so happy, more happy it should have, at first I thought it was because ya forgave me, but then I found myself tellin' ya things I never told anyone. Peter started teasing me about havin' a crush on ya, I denied it then I started to realize mabey I did have feelings for ya. The closer we got the stronger my feelings became, then I fell in love with ya, Isabella. "

My heart was beating out of my chest, I pinched myself to make sure I was not dreaming and when I did not wake up I stated to really think about what he said. The man I was madly in line with just confessed his love for me, surely I just imagined it, but by the heart broken look on his face I began to wonder.

"I understand if ya don't feel the same, " he whispered softly.

I could tell by the look in his eyes that was not true, he wanted me to love him and I did, but he did not know that and I could not have that, I never thought Jasper would be the first to confess his love of he did love me, but I was wrong. I gently took his face in my hands and looked deep into his red eyes, this was all that matters to me anymore and I would do anything to keep him.

"Jasper, I love you, I have loved you for so long, you manged to become my everything in four months, I want to be with you. "

His face life up like a kid on Christmas, he pulled me into a tight hug I sighed and tried to get closer, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders, letting me fly to heaven in my Major's arms.

He pulled back, grinning, " Darlin', if we're goin' to do this then I want to do it right. Isabella, would you like to go out on a date tomorrow night? "

I was sure my smile it would split my cheeks, "I would love to, Major."

After that we walked home holding hands and keeping up light conversation, Jasper gold me he was taking me to dinner and a movie, which I thought was wonderful. I liked how Jasper did not feel the need to make our date a surprise, every time I went out with Edward he would always say it was a surprise, apparently it was a human experience. As we made it home I realized something, I had nothing to wear, letting go of Jasper's hand I ran inside and found Char and Peter watching TV in the living room.

"Char I need your help, " I shouted.

Hey, I decided that my last two reviews were right, if you guys like it I will continue, I know this chapter was short, but I wanted to get it up and prove I am still writing. Since I finished this I will be going to Saving Major and hopefully get it up by tonight. Thanks for sticking with me.

Love Ronnie

P. S. I am a woman. He he.


	5. First Date

Char and I had been in her room for the last hour getting me ready for my date with Jasper, the moment I told her what was going on she dragged me to the mall and we bought me some new clothes. Shopping with Char was a fun experience, she let me choose what I liked and gave me tips instead of forcing clothes on me. I found a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with a red leather vest that cut at my bellybutton and had a good amount of cleavage, topped off with black leather boots. Char left my hair alone, saying mycurls were beautiful, but still pinned some back, I had on light make up and my nails were painted a blood red. Char clapped her hand with a huge smile, "You look great, now come on Jasper is waiting, " she grabbed my hand lead me downstairs where my Major was waiting. He looked edible in his dark blue jeans and crisp black dress shirt, but what really got me horny was his black cowboy hat and worn out black boots. His eyes ran up and down my body darkening, causing me to smirk, he took my hand and kissed it, "You look amazing, Darlin'," his husky voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Looking pretty good yourself Major, " I swore I heard him growl.

"Ready, " I wanted to scream yes, but nodded instead.

He took my hand and lead me outside, a large silver truck was was was waiting for us, witch reminded me I needed to go by a car tomarrow, my step dad Phil, sent me a card and told me to buy whatever l needed. We made small talk on the drive, but I started hopping in my seat when I saw we were at a drive in and my favorite movie Gone with the Wind was playing. I turned to and pointed at the poster like a five year old and shouted, "I wanna see that one," Jasper chuckled, but bought tickets to it. He found a perfect spot, away from people, but close enough to see everything on the screen. He got out of the truck and I followed, he opened the trunk and I smiled, it was filled with blankets and pillows.

He looked at me, "Do you think it will be enough?"

I could see the worrie in his eyes and chuckled, kissing his cheek I whispered it was perfect and climbed in, he sat next to me and handed me my snacks, as the mmovie started I leaned my head against his shoulder and sighed when his arm wrapped around me.

Somehow I ended up with my head in Jasper's lap with him playing with my hair, I think he watched me more then the movie, because every time I looked at him, his eyes were on me. The movie ended and I was crying, Jasper quietly wiped away my tears and waited for me to get myself together before carrying me to my seat and driving to a restaurant that was still open at this time.

"So, you liked the movie right, " he asked after we hit the freeway.

I laughed, "Yes, I did thank you, it was so perfect, I just get really emotional watching movies like that. When I watche Romeo and Juliette I am a mess. "

After that we discussed the movie until he pulled into a small all night dinner, we got a booth in the back and a young girl came over, she was pretty, mabey twenty one, the moment she saw Jasper her face lite up and she puffed out her chest.

She smirked at Jasper and winked, "Is there anything I can get you? "

Anger and jealousy welled up inside of me, Jasper feeling it inched closer and nodded towards me, "Umm, I will have a steak dinner with a side of fries and a coke." I was hit with mischeif as Jasper put a hand on my stomach and kissed my cheek, "Darlin', ya should eat more, after all we got to get junior big like his daddy." I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing from the horrified look on her face, I decided to play along and pouted.

"But I am already putting on weight, how will I ever fit in that beautiful wedding dress your mom helped me pick out from New York?"

"We will get it alerted if we have to, but Jasper Jr. needs to be healthy," he said sternly.

I nodded and looked at the girl who looked like she wanted to cry, "Please add a side of mashed potatoes and gravy," she nodded and scurried of, when she was out of eat shot Jasper and I started laughing, we did not stop until my for came and I started eating. I ate in silence, Jasper did not move from my side and played with my hair, when our waitress was near I picked up a frie and held it to his mouth. He threw my a dirty look, but ate the whole thing, causing me to giggle and him to smile. After I finished my dinner we drove home, me singing to the radio the whole way , Char and Peter where nowhere to be found when we came home. Jasper and I said goodnight at my door, I got ready for bed and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I woke up the next day well rested and in a good mood, I went downstairs and found a note in the kitchen from Jasper and Char, they went for a hunt and would not be back until tomorrow night. As I began to cook my breakfast I wondered where Peter was, I got my answer ten minutes later when he strolled into the kitchen completely naked, I say back in my chair and took him in. His chest was covered in bite marks, not as much as Jasper, but a lot, his muscles looked like they were carved from marble, he was toned and my goodness was the man big, Char was a very lucky girl. He struck a pose and wakted for me to say something, I just smirked looking at him again, then I remembered I needed to buy a car that today and Jasper left.

"Hey, Peter I need to go buy a car today, I was supposed to tell Jasper, but I forgot and he went hunting, can you give me a ride after I eat and shower?"

I could practically see the stream coming out of his ears, "Seriously Bella? I walk in here naked like the day I was born and ya ask for a Goddamed ride to a dealer? Do ya not see I am naked? "

I looked him up and down, "Oh, I see you are naked Peter, I see just fine. "

He stood taller and shook his head, "In my hundred and plus years so many woman have seen me naked, but ya are the only one who has ever made me feel self conscious. "

I signed, "Will you give me a fucking ride or not, Mr. Self Conscious Naked Vampire? "

"Fine, fucking fine, I will give ya a ride. Go get ready, I will meet ya in the garage in ten minutes. "

I watched as he went upstairs muttering about a stupid human that was impossibe to shock, chuckling I polished off my food and ran upstairs to get cleaned up, on my way to my room I hear stuff breaking in Peter's room and him cussing. Twenty minutes later Peter suddenly appered before me, "Black one's mine, we need to stop somewhere before we get your new car, " then he was gone. I got into the passenger's seat and we drove to a bar, he left the car without a word and I followed like a lost puppy, luckily no I D. me and I got in. He sat at the bar and I say next to him, the bar was dimly lit and smelled like liquor and sweat, music pounced from the speakers as people danced aroun, I did not expect so many people here at two in the afternoon. An ugly fat bartender came and Peter ordered a while bunch of drinks, when the guy was out of ear shot I lloked at him.

"Peter, who is supposed to drink all that? "

"Me, "said like it was obvious.

"Vampires can drink, " I asked shocked.

Peter jumped up from his chair, screaming victory, I shook my head as he laughed and dance around like a crazy person, the ugly man set the drinks down and Peter sat down. "This calls for a celebration, '' he said as he slid a drink to me, I started at the tiny clear liquid and saw thought you only live twice and throwing the liquid back and trying not to cough as it burned down my throut. Before I knew it two more were in front of me and I drank them to, everything was a blur of shots and weird drinks after that, I was on the dance floor, moving my body to the hipnotic music, the world spun and moved causing me to bump into the sweaty bodies around me, but nobody seemed to care, certainly not me. Moving my hips to the music I felt two cold hands wrap around my hips, I turned and saw Jasper Staub down at me with pure black eyes, "Jasler," I slurred flinging my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer, "Hey, Darlin'," he whispered in my ear, but I manged to hear him over the music, his voice was husky telling me he was turned on,"Dance withls me, " I pulled him by the hand deeper into the crowd. Turning so my back pressed against his chest and started grinding my ass into his hard erection, making him moun. His hands slid up my sides, brushing the sides of my breasts and I was greatful I decided against a bra today.

"No, bra," he mounded.

I shook my head and faster then I can comprehend I was facing my Major, he pulled me tight to his chest and I gasped as my hard nipples rubbed against his chest, his grinded into my core and I whimpered. Suddenly I needed to kiss my Major, my fingers wrapped into his hair and I brought his face down to mine and smashed my lips to his, they were cool and frim, but seemed to mold to mine. His tongue traced my lips and I opened my mouth, our tongues met and started to twin together, this kiss was not soft and sweet, it was rough and needy and I loved it. I ran my hands down his chest and slipped my fingers into his belt loops and pulled him closer, he suddenly broke the kiss,"We have to stop or I am goin' to take ya right here. " I nodded and told him I wanted to go home, the whole ride I was laughing and making my Major laugh, we pulled into our driveway and he carried me inside and to my room, laying me down, he took off my jacket and shoes them tucked me in. As he was pulling away I grabbed his shirt, "Stay with me, " he did not say anything, but climbed under the covers with me, I snuggled close to this chest and kissed it.

"I love you Major Jasper," I felt something push into my hair.

"I love you, my Isabella," was the last thing I heard as I feel asleep.

Hey, hope you guys like, they went on their first date, Char and Bella are now like sisters and Peter and Bella bonded and of course they KISSED, that was surpassing, even to me. How do you guys like horny drunk Bella? Tell me if you want more, please review.

Love Storywriterlove99


	6. Waking Up Together

My head was pounding, my mouth was horribly dry and thd bright lights was just adding to my headach, the one thing that was helping was Jasper's cold body pushed against mine. Memoires of last night flooded my mind, going to a bar with Peter, getting drink, dancing nasty with Jasper and that amazing first kiss, mmm, he tasted so good, I wondered what other parts of his body would taste like.

"By those emotions ya must be having a good mornin' Darlin'," he chuckled.

I snuggled closer, before I would have been mortified if someone knew I was hot and bothered, but right now I simply did not care, "Yes, despite the headache it is a very, very good morning. "

"Did you have fun with Peter last night, " he did not sound mad, just honestly curious.

"Yeah, once he finally shocked me about vampires being able to drink, he loosened up and we had fun, Pete is a crazy guy, but a riot to hang out with. Are you angry? "

I felt him shrug, "Why would I be? Peter was lookin' out for ya, I know he can protect ya, my brother can be a fucker at times, but he never let anythin' happen to ya, besides ya are are grown woman.

"If ya dicide ya want to go to a club or a bar I will not stop ya, I would like to go with ya to enjoy it with ya, but if ya want to go with Char or even Angela I will not stop ya. I want a partner, an equal, not a controlled woman with no mind of her own."

I lifted my head and saw his beautiful face for the first time today, his eyes were back to their stunning blood red, "Thank you, " I whispered, he smiled and caught my lips, or kiss was slow and beautiful, he took my bottom lip between his and gently sucked it, eliciting a loud moun from me. I am not sure how long we laud there just kissing and whispering our love for each other, but I was the first to break our little bubble of peace, climbing out of bed I started collecting my time for for the shower.

"What are ya doin', get back in bed, " Jasper whined.

"As much as I would love to lay in bed all day and make out with you, which I really, really want to do, we have things to do today, I need a car. "

He got up mumbling, "Woman keeping kisses from me, ruinin' my great mornin' for a God dammed car. Not nice, not nice at all," I laughed and started stepping for the shower wondering how I was lucky enough to have a man like Jasper love me.

After I was showered and dressed I went downstairs, Jasper, Char and Peter all sitting at the dinning table, where there was a eggs, bacon and hash browns waiting. The moment Peter saw me he was on his feet, crushing me in a tight hug, he spun me in a circle, he suddenly stopped and set me on my feet, grinning like a mad man.

"Hey, there drinkin' buddy, how you feelin'? I hope not to bad, man you had a lot to drink last night," he turned to Jasper, " Your, girl can hold her drink man, no offense Bells, but I sorta pegged ya as a light weight. Hey, mabey we can all go out sometime? "

I laughed at his enthusiasm, I smiled at Char, after saying good morning she thanked me for going to the bar with Peter, apparently they picked up a hot blonde, I agree my breakfast quickly and Jasper let me drag him to the car.

"OK, Kittin', I'm comin'."

I looked at him confused, "Kittin', " he just shrugged and we got into the car.

"So, how did ya and Peter end up at a bar in the first place? I asked Peter, but the dick would not tell me. "

"Oh, well I needed to get a car, and he had to give me one. Peter was pissed because I did not freak out when he came downstairs naked. I guess even though he cannot get drunk, he still settles him down. When he shocked me about vampires still being able to drink and after his terrible dance he gave me a victory shot and the rest is a blur. "

Jasper was clutching the wheel so tight I was sure it sure it would break, his body was tense, his jaw set, "Jay, what's a matter? "

"You seen his scars?"

I nodded, not sure where he is going with this, "Bella, I have those scars all over my body, if we are ever intimate you will see them. "

"So, Jasper I have seen you shirtless, I have seen your scars," I said.

He ran a hand though his hair, "It is different when we are being passionate, besides Baby, when I say I am scared everywhere, I do mean everywhere. "

Horror filled me when I grasped what me meant, though I knew I still, had to ask, "She bit your... you know? "

He rested his head against his seat, "Maria was a sick bitch, Bella, remember when I told you Maria would reward us with sex," when I nodded he continued,"When she wouldgive head she would always bite or scratch me with venom covered nails. It never bothered me until I broke free from Maria, woman would never touch me and ruin the other way when they saw how scared I was. When I met Alice and belived she was my mate I thought that would change, Peter always told me that Char did not care about his scars, mabey because she has yet own. How wrong I was, Alice made me get hey if worth my gift and leave me to take care of my own problem. when we had intercourseit was always like she was somewhere else, she would be still and silent, I had to get net of with my gift even then. "

In that moment I wished I was strong enough to kill Maria and Alice, though Maria was a heartless bitch, Alice claimed to love him, you would have belived her telling Jasper they were mates because she loved him, not that it condoned her lying. Looking over at Jasper I felt my heart break, he looked so broken and tried, there was no joy in his eyes like this morning, all the peace and happiness was sucked of of him, I needed to stop this.

"Pull over, " he did as I said without question.

Once he stopped driving I unbuckled myself and climbed into his lap, he looked so shocked, I am sure this was the last thing he expected, taking his face in my hands I looked deep inti his eyes.

"Jasper, I love you and that will never change, your scars are apart of who you are, they show that you are strong and you made it. Alice was a crazy bitch to not want to touch, kiss and lock every inch of your body. When the time comes and we do have sex I will love and cherish every moment of it, Jasper you are a survivor, my survivor, my Major. "

He growled and smashed his lips to mine, roughly kissing me, but managing to pour all of his love for me in it, we pulled away both of us gasping, "Thank ya, my Darlin'," he whispered in a thick voice. We sat there for a few minutes before I retuned to my seat and he drove, light and happy.

Hey, another chapter, please review, I was also thinking about doing a chapter in Jasper's point of view, tell me what you guys think, if you guys want me to do one in his point of view it will definitely be a lemon.;) On another note, I really would love to hear from you guys, your reviews mean a lot and I would like to know how you guys like the progress of the story. Hoping to see more reviews by the time the new chapter is posted.

Love, Storywriterlove99:):)


	7. Inside His Mind

Hi, thank you so much for reviewing, please keep at it, I love to hear from you guys, so this chapter will be in Jasper's point of view, though I am not sure if I will put a lemon, they will not have sex in the few upcoming chapters, but they will give oral sex, if I decide on a lemon. Please keep reviewing.

I stared at the beautiful woman sleeping by my side, her delicate features were relaxed and peaceful witch made me smile, I was so in love with my Bella, everything about her made me fall deeper and deeper in love. By some miracle this amazing creature loved me to, I had no clue how, Bella knew my darkest secrets, everything I did under Maria, things I did by myself, she knew it all and yet she accepted me. I do not know what God decided to pair this little angel with a devil like me, but I found myself thanking him, he gave me the best gift I could ever wish for. After the Cullens left Forks and me I thought I would fall apart and I knew before I did I needed to ask for my forgiveness, writing that letter was the best thing I could have ever done. That one letter lead me to my faith, and it was to love this woman for the rest of my eternity. When writing became a normal thing for us my feelings for Bella grew, I never had sisterly love for her, but she always intrigued me, her emotions were so pure and strong I felt like they were mind. She was an empyth's wet dream, but it was more then that, I could never understand how a tiny human could walk into a house full of vampires and grow to love them knowing most of them killed her at least one of her kind. She loved them and did everything go make them happy, even let Alice use her as a life sized barbie, thinking about it now made me angry, they took advantage of her, used it against her to suit there own wants and needs. They were not worthy of her love, niether was I, but I would try my hardest to made her feel happy and loved for as long as I had her. I knew that if we ever came to come across the Cullens things would not go smooth, Bella hated them, I could feel it every time she talked about them, her hatred for Alice grew when I told her about my scars a month ago. Hearing Bella say she did not care about my scars was refreshing and made me happy, I knew she loved me and would except every part of me, but vampires were supposed to be in humanly perfect, my scars were not. When she climbed into my lap and swore she loved me, I was pretty sure my heart beated for the first time in over a hundred years.

"What's got you thinking so hard, Major? "

I had to fight back a shiver, she had no idea what her little nickname did to me, "The only thing I ever think about, ya."

"Mmm, must have been some heavy thinking, I have been up for five minutes and have not gotten a kiss yet. "

I chuckled and leaned down, capturing her lips in a soft kiss, pulling her close I sighed, I loved holding a sleep rumbled Bella, she is always so soft and warm.

"Ya know if a year ago someone would have told me I would be sportin' red eyes, holdin' my ex brother's human ex, I would have laughed in their faces?"

Her laughter rang through the room, "Yeah, if someone told me a year ago that I would be laying down with a human drinking vanpire in love I would have pegged them as a nut job. "

We were quiet for a while before I felt a title wave of emotions from Bella, there was nervousness, fear, hope and insecurity, it took me a minute to block her out, I usually never have block her out, though her emotions are strong, they are always good, but right now it was eating at me and I needed to see what made her feel that way.

Hovering over her I stroked her cheek, "Darlin', what is all those feelings for, huh? "

"Jasper when the time comes will you turn me? "

"That is why you are feelin' that way? Because you want to talk about eternity with me? "

"Well, yeah, I guess, I just don't want to fight about it is all. "

I frowned at her, I did not understand what made her think we would fight about talking about this, it was always on the back of my mind, I wanted to talk to her if she still wanted to be turned. Then it hit me, Edward probably always fought with her, refused to change yet, mabey that is whenever she was around him, she felt rejected and sad, once again I found myself wanting to track him down and rip him apart.

I kissed her lips, "Darlin', I am not him, if you want to become a vampire it would be my pleasure, I'll do it whenever you want, right now or in ten years, you just tell me when. "

Her face lit up like I told her Christmas came early, she threw her arms around my neck and plunged her velvet tongue into my mouth, I growled and kissed her back, her sweet taste was filling me, her arousal permitted the air, causing my own body to react.

She pulled away with a content smile, running net hands through my hair she yawned, locking at the clock I saw it was five in the morning, Bella's hours got mixed and she was up at odd times, kissing her once more, I layed on my back and pulled her onto my chest, whispering an I love you as she fell asleep.

Me when I get more reviews :):):)

You when you get more chapters :):):)

Very happy world

Love, Storywriterlove99


	8. He Made Love To Me

**Letters To You**

**Chapter 8**

Jasper and I laid in my bed caught in a hot make out session. My hands were everywhere. Pulling, touching and tugging. I wanted him so much. My body ached with the need for him. I was ready. I was not scared or nervous. I knew Jasper would make me feel good. I slid my hands up his shirt and ran my fingers down his cool chest. Breaking our kiss I locked eyes with him.

"I am ready Jasper."

"Are ya sure darlin? I can wait." His eyes were warm with love and it melted my heart. I sent him my love, lust and happiness.

"Yes, I am sure." He leaned forward and kissed me softly while rolling me onto my back.

His lips trailed down to my neck where he began to suck. I moaned and my hands wrapped into his hair. His fingers pushed up my shirt and ghosted across my rib cage. I squirmed and giggled, causing him to laugh huskily into my neck. He sat up and his knees and in a swift motion ripped my shirt from my body. I gasped as I felt a gush of liquid in between my thighs. Jasper's eyes were staring at my breasts. His eyes were completely black and shining with the want I could feel burning inside of me. He caught my eyes and held them as he leaned down and wrapped his lips around my hardened peak. I gasped as the new sensations that wracked my body. He gently nibbled on my nipple. I moaned and thrust my chest out. Begging him for more. One of his hands reached up and pinched my free nipple. His hands and mouth felt so good on my body, but the ache in between my legs was becoming too much. I rubbed my thighs together desperate for some kind of friction.

"Jasper, please. I need more. Major please." He growled and began kissing down my stomach until he reached my jeans.

Without warning he ripped them along with my panties from my body. Jasper sat back and started directly in between my legs. I was not embarrassed like I always thought I would be. I knew how much he loved me. I felt more then once how much he wants me. I gasped and jumped when his face was suddenly at my pussy. His nose nearly touching it. He inhaled and then groaned.

"Smells so good. Need to taste." His tongue licked up my slit causing me to cry out. Red hot pleasure rolled through my body and my hips buckled into his face. He held them down and sucked my swollen clit into his mouth. My fingers clutched his head. I was not sure if I wanted to pull him away or closer. It felt so good, but at the same time it was too much. My Major made the decision for me. His tongue slipped into my moist heat.

"Major." He growled and replaced his tongue with one long finger. He went back to sucking on my clit while his finger pumped into me. I gasped and arched my back. I was withering now. I could feel my stomach tightening and something big growing. He added a second finger and I moaned. My head began to thrash and my fingers pulled at his hair.

"Major Major." I chanted over and over again. Getting loud and wild growls out of him. He looked up.

"Come for me Isabella." I moaned when I saw the crazed, hungry look in his eyes and my juices glistening on his face.

He curled his two fingers that were buried inside of me I fell off the height I was reaching screaming his name. My legs shook and my toes curled as intense pleasure lite my body on fire. My world went black as my first orgasm rocked through me. As I came down, I saw my Major staring down at me with awe and love. His face was glistening with my juices. I had no idea what made me do it, but I grabbed Jasper's face and licked my come off him. He groaned and pulled me closer to him. It was then that I noticed he deliciously naked. Looking down I saw his cock for the first time. It was thick and straight. For a second I wondered how it was going to fit inside of me. I could faintly see the bite marks and scratches he told me about. It broke my heart to know he went through something so horrible. I looked up at his beautiful face.

"Make love to me, Jasper." He gasped and laid me back. He kissed my lips as he slowly pushed into me. It stung a bit so I willed my body to relax and concentrate on the love and pleasure I was feeling. Once he was all the way in, he stayed still, giving me time to adjust.

"I love ya." He whispered when I told him he could move. He almost pulled all the way before pushing back in. I moaned loudly at how full I felt with him inside of me. It was like a piece of me I did not know was missing finally returned. I clutched his back as he started a slow pace. He was whispering sweet things in my ear about how much he loved me and how much our lovemaking meant to him. I called out his name repeatedly as we rocked together. I could feel myself reaching that wonderful height again and excitement filled me.

"Come for me darlin'. Let me feel you fall apart while I am inside of you." That did me in and I screamed his name as I orgasmed again. This one was stronger then the first and I came down just in time to hear him roar my name as his cum filled me. Jasper pulled out of me, panting for air as he laid on his back. I felt the loss of him immediately and had to fight the urge to grab him and have him make love to me again. He kissed my lips softly before getting up and disappearing into the bathroom. He came out minutes later with a content smile. He picked me up without a word and took me to the bathroom. I gasped when we walked in. The tub was filled with bubbles. It was dimly lit by candles and pink and red roses were all over the floor. I looked at him and gave him a wet sloppy kiss.

"Thank you." I whispered. He smiled at me.

"Anything for you darlin'." He set me on my feet and got in the tub. Once he was settled he held his hand out for me. I stepped into the bath and sat on his lap. His arms wrapped around me and I played with his finger as I replayed our love making in my head. He was so sweet and gentle. He made sure that I was always feeling pleasure. I smiled as I remember how he roared my name. It was me that gave him he desired and it was me that pleasured him. I realized that I wanted to do this for the rest of my life. Love and please Jasper. And I wanted to start now. I turned to Jasper with a beaming smile.

"I want you to turn me tonight." His eyes widened.

"Tonight? As in tonight?"

"Yes, Jasper. I want to start my forever with you." His eyes shone with happiness.

"I will need to hunt." I nodded.

"After our bath." We took our time cleaning each other. Jasper of course could not help himself and made me come on his hands and mouth two times. I watched as he dressed, clad in nothing, but an open silk robe. He turned to me with a soft smile and kissed me.

"When I get back we will start our forever." I nodded and watched him jump out the window. With a sigh I walked to the large mirror in my room and looked at my naked body. I touched the hickeys on my neck and breasts and smiled at the bruises on my hips where Jasper held me tight during his climax.

"He fucked you." I looked up through the mirror at the angry velvet voice. Alice's reflection was staring back at her. Her eyes were black. Her tiny fists were balled into first and venom dripped down her chin. Anger and shock radiated through me. Before if I had seen her I would have run into her arms and hugged her, but now I wanted to claw her eyes out.

"No. He made love to me." She screeched and charged me. Her rock hard body slammed into mine causing me to fly into the mirror. I felt a searing pain on the side of my face as red blocked my vision. Darkness was consuming me and the last thing on my mind was Jasper.

_AN - Review please._

_Storywriterlove99_


	9. Losing Her

Hi, thanks for reading, please keep reviewing, also I am sorry for the spelling mistakes, I have auto correct and even when I fix it, the auto correct comes in.

As I ran back to the house to turn my Bella I thought about our love making, it was so much better then I could have ever imagined, feeling her tight heat wrapped around me, each one of her soft moans or passionate screams pushed me closer to the edge. The best was when she came on my cock, the way her pussy clenched me as her hot juices followed onto me. Christ, I was getting hard again, I hoped she let me make love to her again before I changed her, just one more time before she burned in pain for three days. The house came into view, but instead of feeling my Bella' s calm and peaceful emotions, I felt panick, anger and fear, I brusted through the door to see Char and Peter standing in the living room, they were home early, which told me Peter had a feeling.

"Where is Bella? "

"She is gone. "

"What the fuck do you mean she's gone, Peter? "

"I mean they took her. "

Dread filled me, I could feel the blood turning in my stomach, the Major was rattling his cage, growling and snarling to get out and for once I was thinking of letting him, I knew I would need him to get Bella back.

"Who took her," though I knew, I still needed to hear him say it.

"The Cullens," he whispered.

My roar shook the windows as the Major broke free.

MPOV

I snarled and ran into the room where I made love to my mate only hours ago, rage filled me at the sight before me, the glass mirror was broken, pieces of glass layed on the floor covered in my mate's blood, her robe she wore when I left was torn and thrown around the room. Isabella's blood and flesh was everywhere, making me see red, on the wall there were two words written in her blood.

YOUR MINE

I could smell Alice all over the room, the bitch came in here hurt my mate and claimed me as her's, she was going to die, along with that fucker Edward and anyone else that got in my way. I came downstairs to see my Captain and Lieutenant on m their nees with their neck's bared and hand's in the air, I paced in front of them, formulating a plan, I knew the Cullens would not go pack to Forks and I knew every house they owned. Did they honestly think that they could get away with taking my mate? I saw the Captain twitch and knew he had information for me, he also knew to wait until I asked him, I stepped in front of him.

"Captain."

"Major."

"Tell me Captain, do ya have any information on my mate?"

"Much, the Cullens are in Vancouver, they have your mate, Edward and Alice convinced Emmett, Rosalie and Esme that ya are brainwashing your mate and using your gift to manipulate her, that she is Edward's mate. Carslie is not sure what to belive, but goes along with Edward and Alice, also, Victoria, is creating a new born army with Maria, Alice convinced Maria that if she killed your mate that ya would go back to her. Alice knows ya will kill Maria, but what she does not understand is ya will kill her to, she thinks that if Isabella is gone ya will go back to her and no one knows that Alice is working with Victoria and Maria. "

I growled causing Peter to flinch and move in front of Char, I paced up and down, I could not let Maria near my mate, she would torturer her before killing her, just the thought of my mate in pain was causing me to become violent.

"Can we win against them? "

"No, not alone. We will need help. "

I knew what Peter meant, though I hated to involved them, I did not have much of a choice I needed to get my mate and I knew they would help, the Cullens, Victoria and Maria were all breaking the rules and they needed to step in.

I turned to my Captain and Lieutenant, "Pack and get us tickets to Italy, I think it is time to visit my old friends. "

We were finally out of that damn metal bird, I had no trouble with the humans, but I was desperate to get to the Volturi and go to my mate, I needed her, I missed her small body tucked into mine, I missed her pure emotions or how she calmed Jasper and I with a single touch. I missed kissing her sweet lips, having our long talks, making love to her, somehow Isabella manged to tame me, the vicious killing machine. We got a rental car and raced to the Volterra, I did not bother to park the car and stepped right in, I saw the human sitting down, I could tell by the bite marks on her neck she was the one I had to speak to, the Captain and Lieutenant silently followed me.

"I want an audience with your kings."

She did not look up from her computer, "I need you name and reason for coming, the Volturi do not have time to play around."

I snarled and slammed my hands against her desk, she jumped back and looked at me, I could feel her fear and relished in it, "Tell Aro, The God Of War demands to see him."

She nodded and picked up the phone, I ignored her as she stuttered through her explanation, I noticed a smirk on the Captain's lips, though he tried to hide it.

"Yes, Captain?"

"I am sorry, Major, it is just that you have been so calm, I was wondering when you might snap. "

I chuckled and he joined me, but I knew what he meant, I was very calm, I was like this because I knew I need to keep calm to get my mate, me being a monster out for blood would just waist time. The human walked to us, shaking, she told us to follow her, she lead us through halls until we reached two large does, without hesitation I pushed them open, the three kings waited for us. Aro smiled, but I could feel his confusion and fear, Cauis was beeming, he loved meeting the Major, he loved that I was so twisted and crule, Marcus was board as usall.

Aro stood and came foreword, "Major, what can I do for you and your coven?"

"Aro I am here because I need your help, I know of people who told a human of our kind also my sire is creating a newborn army with a rouge vampire, but mostly because my mate has been taken."

Aro shook his head, "My, you have been busy Major, would you care to explain further?"

I wanted to scream no and rip his head off, demand he give me his best, but I knew it would not work, he needed the story, he refused to read me after the first time and he saw and felt everything I went through. So, for the next twenty minutes I told him everything that happen from the first time Edward layed eyes on my mate from the time I found my mate missing, telling them about her blood all over our room. Aro sat back with a sigh, he was angry, disappointed and resigned, Cauis was just pissed and Marcus was determined, which confused me.

"Well, Major, it seems we have no choice, but to intervene. I am very disappointed in Carslie, after all the years here, in Volterra I thought he would have known better then to break our rules. He and his clan will be punished."

I cut in, "Aro, I want Alice and Edward for my mate and myself. "

He nodded and started to call in gaurds, soon I would have my Isabella and I would change her.

Review, Review, Review :)


	10. Giving Them Hell

Hi, thank you for reviewing, Lady Skyelite, I love your passion and cathy29jes, you have been nice and faithful, I hope you two as well as others keep reviewing, thanks.

My entire body ached, my face and lower parts especially, I was so weak that I could bearley lift my head, but I forced

myself up. I saw I was in an unfamiler room, my hands and legs were tied down, I looked at edge of the bed and saw Alice staring back at me, completely calm. Memeories of what I belived to be last night ran through my head, Jasper and I making love, me telling him I wanted to turn, him going to hunt, Alice showing up, me telling her Jasper made love to me and then her attacking me. Anger laced my vains and I wanted nothing more then to attack this bitch, this was the woman that made my Jasper feel less then perfect, this was the woman that took me from my love.

''Take me to Jasper,'' my voice was horse from not talking and burned.

She laughed, a crule sound, ''Or else what? What is the little human Bella going to do to me?''

''Not what I am going to do, it is what the Major is going to do to you.''

She rolled her eyes, waving her hand,''Jasper would never hurt me, he loves me, he is nothing without me.''

Now it was my turn to laugh, if she only knew the man Jasper was without her, he was confident, funny, he was alive without her, I knew that when Jasper finds me he is going to kill the Cullens and I hoped he let me watch. I wanted to watch them burn, watch my worrior fight and kill these monsters, I knew the Major would be in control and I was anxiouse to see him in action, it was a part of Jasper that I never saw, a part that was was unexplored.

''Funny cause last night, or whenever it was, he was whispering he loved me as he slowly pushed his hard cock into me.''

Her eyes went wide with shock and anger, she snarled at me and was about to pounce when the door flew open and Edward came in, he grabed Alice and held her back, ''Enough, Alice you have done enough damage.''

I frowned, I knew that my body hurt, but what could she have possibly done? Seeing my confusion Alice laughed, she pushed Edward off her and breezed out of the room, she appeared not even seconds later with a mirror that was larger then her. I gasped as she set it at the edge of the bed, I was in a thin pair of cotton shorts and tank top, my face and arms and legs were covered with scrachtes and bite marks, I could tell by the texture and look that they were created with venom and would scar even in my immortal life, tears filled my eyes as I started at them, she had ruined my body and face.

Her dark chuckle made me look at her, ''What is a matter, are you afraid Jasper will not want you anymore? I am sure he will love your scars, I know he loved them when he got them.'

I glared at her, but her words were bothering me for some reason, not because Jasper would not want me, I knew he would, he would feel guilty about them, but I knew he would still love me, just like I loved him, no this was something else.

''Jasper will alwways love me Alice, these scars you have inflicted on me will not change that, but you will pay for the pain you put me through, that much I can promise.''

Edward decided now would be a good time to step into the conversation,''Bella, Love, Jasper has been lying to you, he does not love you he his brainwashing you.''

He came closer and sat next to me, taking my hand that I balled into a fist,'' I am going to save you from him.''

I stared at him like he was nuts,whitch I was starting to belive he was,'' Edward you left me, you cannot save me because Jasper is not doing anything, but loving me.''

He shook his head, ''I only left because I wanted you to have a normal human life, but I now see how wrong I was.I need you Bella and I will stay with you, it was follish of me not to want to turn you, Iwill as soon as poissible.''

I gasped,no this was not how I wanted it to happen, I wanted Jasper to turn me, I wanted his venom running through my vains. I struggled against my restraints, I had to get out of here and run, I needed to get to Jasperbefore this dick changed me, he shushed me, like I was a child, ''Everything will be alright.''

Panick gripped me, ''I want Jasper,'' I screamed on the top of my lungs.

Edward jumped back looking startled, ''Take me to Jasper, I want Jasper, take me to him, take me to him. I want my Jasper, I want him and I want him now,'' I screamed louder.

Edward was scolding me and Alice had her ears covered, ''Isabella stop this foolishness, he is Alice's, I am yours as you are mine. Now stop this or else I will have to wait to turn you, I cannot have you as a newborn tring to get to Jasper.''

Hearing that made me scream louder, ''Fuck you Edward, I willnever be yours, you little dickless bitch. Why the fuck would I want a prude little boy like you when I have had a man like Jasper? Jasper is not afarid to touch me, to kiss every inch of my body, to enter me and show just how much I mean to him, he loves me and I love him. you andAlice are two stupid fuckers, I will never stop fighting for my Jasper.''

Edward looked hurt and Alice just wanted to rip my head off, I could tellby the way her fist kept cleanching and uncleanching, I kept screaming and cursing, even after they both left the room. When I lost my voice I told them how Jasper was going to rip them apart, make them suffer for doing this to me, days pasted, but I never lost hope I knew Jasoer was coming for me. I was in the middle of telling Edward how he would die a virgin, when the door busted open and he ran into the room.

He started to unbuckle me, ''Jasper is here, but do not worry I will get you out of here before he gets to you.''

I felt joy bloom in my chest, there was no way I was going to let Edward take me away from my love, ignoring my burning and raw throut, I started screaming, knowing Jasper would hear and come to me. Edward growled and cursed under his breath, ''He has the Volturi with him.''

I chuckled,''He is going to kill you all and I am going to enjoy watching every moment of it.''

''Edward, bring me my mate or else I will come in there and get her myself,'' my heart leaped in my chest as I heard his voice for the first time in days. My Major was here and he was going to save me.


	11. Lovers Reunited

Hi, thanks for reading, please keep reviewing.

We were so close to the Cullen house , I could smell their scents in the woods, I was worried about Isabella, it took us five days to get here, first I knew I had to get rid of Maria and Victoria, so I did. They were in Mexico getting their newborns ready, but I made sure to take care of them along with Maria and Victoria, they would never pose a threat to my mate again. Now to rid the world of the psychotic twins, the large house came into view and I snarled, I could hear my mate's heart, her voice wa like she had been screaming.

Even that small sound made me relax some, ''When my Major get's here, he is going to slowley kill you Edward, and you will die a virgin, never knowing the feel of being inside of a woman.''

I heard a a few chuckles and saw Peter and a few of the Volturi gaurds smirking,''She is a perfect for you Major,'' the one named Felix said.

I ignored them and called out to the cowered,''Edward, bring me my mate or else I will come in there and get her myself.''

I heard my Isabella start screaming, calling out for me and I felt rage lace my vains, the door opened, but her screams did not get closer, Carslie walked out. I felt my body start to shake, I wanted my mate, not this ''leader'' of this coven, if he got in my way I would kill him, I knew Aro would be dissapointed, but would not stop me, he knew better.

''Where is my mate, Carlise? Bring her to me or I will tear ya and this worthless clan apart and make ya watch as your periouse childeren and mate burn.''

His eyes widened and he put his hands up, ''Jasper, son please,listen to me, you are confused and what you are doing is wrong, you cannot use your gift like this.''

I snarled in outrage, I knew Carslie was not a hundred percent sure that Isabella was Edward's mate, yet he still came to me, telling me I was wrong. He was going to be a problem, I looked at Aro, he knew what I was saying and bowed his head in defeat and respect, I turned back to Carslie.

''I will say this one time, bring me my mate, along with Alice and Edward and ya and the rest of your clan shall go with the Volturi and they will decide your fate or I will kill ya all. Now, Carslie, I am the Major of the Vampire Wars, I never give anyone choices, but I respect Aro and that is why I am doing this, so ya should be very honored. Now, ya need to choose, ya can either give me my mate and those two fuckers or watch as ya entire _family_ is torn apart and burned.''

I felt his fear and dissapointment, inside the house I felt a stronger rage, suddenly Rosalie came marching outside with Emmett hot on her trail, she was seething with anger, her eyes were pitch black and she was growling lowley.

''Why would the Volturi need to decide our fate Jasper? We have done nothing wrong, unlike you, I cannot belive you used you'r gift on Bella and made her think she loves you and shoot her does of lust and make her sleep wiith you. You are no better then that pice of shit Royce, you are a fucking rapist bastered. You do not love Bella, you are just a sick fuck.''

These vampires were getting under my skin, this little blonde was questioning my love for my mate, I just defeated an entire newborn army to keep my mate safe, out of my love for her. Faced my demonds from my past and killed hundreds of vampires who did not know any better, yet I do not regreat it, because I knew they would have helped kill the woman I loved.

''Watch what ya say there, I am the Major, remeber that ya little slut. Ya do not know shit, I love my mate, I would not be here if I did not. As for the Volturi, you have all broken the law."

My tone was deadly causing Emmett to push his mate behind him and he growled at me, I ignored him, Alice and Esme came outside, great the whole damn clan was out, but my mate was not. This was crazy I was going in there to get my mate and would just kill whoever tried to stop me, just as I was taking my first step I heard a commotion upstairs and Edward yell at Isabella to stop. I listened and heard rushed footsteps down the stairs, my woman came running out and straight to me. I knew Isabella would have many wounds from all the blood at the house, but what I saw had my non beating heart, breaking into a thousand pieces. Her perfect ivory skin was now overed in nail and bite marks, her beautiful face, her arms and chest, her long legs, all r0scared. She threw herself in my arms and wrapped her arms around me, I pushed my rage to the side and held my mate close, her tiny body molded against mine, but I could feel how cold she was from the venom that sealed her wounds, this alone made me even more angery, I wanted only my venom inside of my mate's body, no one elses. I could feel her joy, happiness and relife as she sobbed into my shoulder, I ran my hands over her back and could feel the bones under my hands, they fucking starved her.

''Jasper, Major, you are here, I knew you would come, I knew you would find me, I told them that I swear, I told them you would find me and kill them for hurting me.''

I held her closer, I could feel the Cullens fear and smirked, they should fear me, I was going to enjoy watching them turn to ash.

''Captain,'' I called, he was by my side in seconds, ''Stay here, protect my mate, I must take care of the Cullens.''

He nodded, I pulled back and looked into Isabella's eyes, ''Darlin', I need ya to stay with the Captain here while I deal with them, he will protect ya and after everything is done we'll go home.''

She did not say anything, instead smashed her lips to mine, I moaned as her toungue enter my mouth, I grabed the back of her head and deepened our kiss, it had been to long, her taste, the feel of her in my arms was driving me crazy. I needed her, I wanted to throw her down and fuck her senceless, claim her over and over again, but I forced myself not to. I broke our kiss and set her on her feet next to the Captain, she smiled up at him and threw her arms around his waist.

''Hey, Pete, good to see your ugly face again.''

He gasped in mock hurt, ''My face, is beautiful, Sug, have ya seen it?''

''Unfourtunetley.''

I smiled at their banter, but turned to the Cullens with a glare only the devil himself could muster, I knew who had scared my mate, she must have gotten the idea from Maria. I slowley walked to her, but I felt no fear only lust and smugness.

''Ya are the one who scared her, aren't ya?''

''Of course, you fucked her, now she is damged goods and who wants damged goods?''

I snarled and grabbed her by the throut, ''Oh, Alice ya are a dumb little fucker, you hurt my mate, scared her periouse body and for that you must pay.''

She laughed, ''Really, because I think you will be to busy dealing with your sire and the six hundred newborns she and Victoria created.''

I tighened my grip on her neck, barley stopping myself from ripping her head off,''I do not think so since I just kill her and all her newborns, got a few more scars to match my mate's now. Captain, why don't ya tell everyone why she did not see that one coming.''

''Because her gift is no longer working, only a week ago she had a vision of the Major turning his mate, that was the first she had since you all left Forks.''

''Did you know about this Edward,'' Emse asked, Edward who came outside when I got Alice by the throut, hung his head in defeat.

''Yes, I knew, but I did not care, Bella was meant to be mine, she will always be mine,'' I felt his possivnes and it pissed me off.

''Felix, hold him down," in the blink of an eye Felix had Edward locked in his arms. I turned my attention to Alice and smirked, she scared my mate, took my mate fromme, now it was time to pay. I let all the anger, pain of not being with my mate, the dread and hopelessness fresh from the newborns and forced it on her. she fell to her nee's sobbing and clutching her chest, I heard the Cullens screaming for me to stop, I could feel their fear and horror and I enjoyed it. I had been locked away to long, but now I was free and Jasper and I found a balance thanks to our mate, we were one and both of us were happy. I grabed Alice's arm and ripped it from her body, her screams rang through the air, louder then the Cullen's, I broke each one of her fingers and lite them on fire, making her watch as her body parts burned. When I ran out of fingers, I broke her arms into pieces and added them to the fire, her agonized screams and loud wails gave me satisfaction and peace, knowing she was suffering for taking what was mine. I tore off each one of her legs and threw them into the fire, along with her torso, when her head I left I picked it up and smirked, ''Goodbye Alice.'' I threw her head in and then looked to Edward, he was staring at me with complete and utter fear, he knew he was going to die today, I justed hoped he did not give up soon, I loved it when they had fight in them. Reading my thoughts and seeing all I have done to vampires he shuddered and his fear spiked, I nodded at Felix who let him go and he dropped to his nee's.

''Just kill me,'' he whispered.

I felt so much anger, not only my own, my fiesty little mate stalked right up to him with a scowl on her beautiful face, ''You fucking bastered, how dare you? This was the only thing that would give us peace, knowiing that you and that cunt suffered. Haven't you done enough?''

He looked at her with venom in his eyes, ''Bella you are the only thing that matters to me, Jasper killing me is nothing compared to loosing you. I know somewhere deep inside of you the love you had for me is still there, but it is buried under his minpulation.''

My mate looked ready to killhim, whitch gave me an idea, I pulled her close and looked at Aro, ''I want Edward to come to Italy with us, he will be held in a cell until my mate is turned and may have her vengance.''

I felt her love and happiness, I smiled down at her as Cauis called out, ''Very well, let us go, Cullens, you may come together or in pieces, the choice is yours.''

I chuckled as their horror hit me, I looked down at my mate and felt a ton a lust hit me from her, we needed to be alone, luckily we would be taking our own private jet, with the Captain and Lieutenant.

There you go, the Major and his mate are together, Alice is dead, Edward will be soon, the Cullens will pay for what they have done. Please review, I love to hear from you guys.


	12. Slowley Dying

Hi, thanks for the reviews, please keept it up. Thanks for reading.

I held my Major close as we drove to the airport with Peter and Char, I traced his face, touching every part of him I could reach, I was so afraid that at any moment I would wake up and he would be gone. His trailed kisses down my cheeks to my neck where he started to suck, it felt so good, I threw my head back to give him better acssess, not caring that Peter and Char, could see and hear everything we were doing. . His hands slid up my tank top and cupped my breasts, he icey fingers, picnhing at the harden nipples. My hips buckled and I could feel the liqiud gathering, Major growled, and pulled me on top him, his hard erection pushed into my hot core and I sighed in relief. It had been to long, I ached for his kisses and touches when Edward and Alice took me, it was like they only took half of me and being with here with my man loving me made me whole. He nippped at my neck before finding my nipple through the thin cotton and sucked it into his mouth. ''Major,'' I moaned, grabbing a fist full of his hair, I started to grind into him, causing him to growl and take over. He grabed my hips and rubbed into me faster and harder then I did, I was a panting, groaning mess on top of my Major, but I could not find it in me to care. Suddeley Major pulled back and stopped grinding me, I whimpered, but cried out when he shoved his hands in my shorts and slipped two fingers into my slick folds. As his fingers pumped into me, his thumb made slow circles on my clit, the pleasure was so intense that I grabed the seat behinde the Major's head, my finger nails biting into the leather. My hips to started to rock against his hand and I could feel myself reaching the height I only felt the night Major made love to me. He pushed down on my clit and found my ear, ''Come now,'' he growled and that did me in, I screamed his name as pleasure filled my body, the orgams was so strong that I swore I saw stars, I vegaley heard Jasper growl as his his own orgasm hit.

I came down my from my high, panting against Jasper's chest, he lovinley stroked my hair and I smiled, I knew the Major was still in control, but he was treating me the way Jasper would, sweet and kind.

''Where, here Darlin',''

To exsaughsted to talk, I just 'Mmmed'', causing him to chuckle.

''Darlin', we got to get to Italy and take care of our problem so we can go home.''

I sighed, but sat up, I looked down and frowned, ''Jasper, we need cannot go out go out like this.''

My white tank top had dark marks from Jasper's mouth, my shorts were dreanched in my jucies, not to metion looked like pjamas. Jasper had a large spot on his light blue jeans, the door opened and Char's head poked in, she was wearing a bright smile as she looked at us, she threw a duffle bag on the seat next to us and winked atme before slamming the door shut. I chuckled and threw off my shirt, Jasper growled, but I igonred him and rummaged through the duffle bag, when I found a blouse I put it on, then I found a pair of pants for Jasper. I got off his lap as he changed and found myself my own pair of jeans. We got dressed in silence and when we finished he tookmy hand and lead me through the aiport. The jet was huge, and very comfertable, I knew it belonged to Jasper because on the side it had a large white W. Jasper lead me to the back where there was a large bed, with a bathroom, I expected him to throw me on the bed and racege me, but he took me hand and lead me to the bathroom. He fixed the water and then turned to me, took my clothes off and then his own before placing me in the shower. Hegot the soap and cleaned my body, his touches were so gentle, he ran his fingers over every scar on my body before he kissed them. He let me feel his love and guilt, I knew he blamed himself for my scars, so I had ato set him straight.

''Jasper, this scars are not your fault, the person who did this you killed, Aliceis to blame and will always be. You made her pay for what she did.''

He leaded down and caught my lips in a sering kiss that had me dizzy and needy when he pulled away, he continued to clean my body and when he was fishished I cleanded him. He shut the water off and dried be off slowley, making sure he got every part of my body and I felt my chest blooming with so much love for this man. Even when the Major was iin control, he still loved me and was gental and caring. He dried off qucikley and then lead me to the bed, he layed me down and climbed on top of me. He stroked my face and kissed me, I felt him line up at my entrance and gasped when he enter me. He slowley moved inand out of me, growling lowley the whole time, I felt so full with him inside of me, like whatever was missing from me was fainlly intact. As he moved inside of me, I felt my love for him, then more love, one that was not mine and I realized Jasper was projecting. I was reaching that amazing peak again and I knew that in this moment there was only one more thing to make this perfect. I brought my neck to Major's mouth and moaned when he nipped at it and sped up the pace.

''Now, Major, turn me.''

He kissed my neck and whispered, ''I love ya Isabella.''

I felt his teeth scrap against my neck then he bite down, I jerked from the pain, but it dull and pleasure took over pushing me over the edge the same time as my love came, pouring inside of me.

He must have pushed his venom into me because not even seconds after my orgasm a horrible pain lite my body, I achred and scream as the pain ate at my blood, slowley killing me.

Next chapter will beup soon, please review.

Love Storywriterlove99 :)


	13. Newborn

**Hi, please review. Thanks for reading.**

I watched in agony as my Isabella burned, but I had the peace of mind knowing that it would be over soon, we made it to

Volterra, the Cullens were all being held in the dungons. I knew when my Isabella woke up she would make them pay, she was a feisty little thing and I knew she would make Edward suffer for what he did to her, taking her away from me. She screamed again and I held her close, whispering how much I loved her, and that everything would be ok soon. I heard her heart sped up and miss a few beats, I stood up and put a little distance between us, she might be my mate, but at first she would not realize that, she would be wild and hungery. Her heart sputtered a few more times before stopping, I heard her inhale, then open her mouth and taste the air, she was taking it slow and tring it all one by one, I smiled when her pink little toungue poked out and licker her lips. I chuckled when she licked her fingers, she sat up fast, even for a newborn, her red eyes locked on me and something shifted insdie of them. She crouched and I expected her to try to run from me, but instead she lept through the air and landed on top of me, knocking us backwards. She started to lick and suck on my neck, causing me to moan, her hands were everywhere, touching and feeling, rubbing, I growled and had to keep myself from flipping us over. She was a newborn discovering I was her mate, if I even moved she would think I was trying to leave her and go into a ferenize and tear down the entire castle. She ripped open my shirt and licked up my chest and I had to fight back a shiver, it was killing me to stay still and let her do this, I wanted to feel and pleasure her, but I stopped myself.

''Jasper, my Jasper,'' she saiid with a voice like bells.

''Yes, Darlin', your Jasper, all yours.''

She growled and buried her head in my neck, my fingers played with her hair and she sighed, I felt peace and love, but also thirst.

''Bella, Darlin', we need to get you some blood.''

At the last word she pulled awawy and clutched her throut with wide eyes, she was on her feet in the blink of an eye,I started to get up, but I guess I was to slow for her because she sighed impatiently, grabed my arm and pulled me up. I laughed and took her hand, leading her to the balcony I looked down at the four story drop, I expected her to be afraid since she was new to this life, but she giggled and let go of my hand before jumping down. Panicked I followed after her, but was shocked when she was at the bottom waiting for me, she held her hand out and smiled at me. She was very tame for a newborn, I hoped that was different in the bedrooom, our sex was great, but when you have sex with a newborn it is so completeley wild and animalistic that you never want to stop. I took her hand, but stopped her from progressing, Bella never told me what kind of eating habbits she wanted. Though I did not perfer it, if she wanted to eat from animals I had to keep a close eye on her, though she was tame, it would be very differnt if she was to close to a human so earley, if she wanted to eat humans then we would have to be less cautious.

''Isabella, what do ya want to drink from?''

''I want to be like my familey and drink from the criminasl of the world.''

I smiled and lead her through the abandoned streets of Italy, I could feel the fear and sick satisfaction close by, I ran there with Isabella, we came to a dark ally where a younge girl was trying to push away a man that had her pinned agaisnt a wall and another was watching with lust in his eyes. Before I could react, Isabella pounced on the man that held the girl and told the her to run. I watched as she sunk her teeth into the man's throut and got a hard on, the man who was watching tried to run, so I grabbed him by the throut and held him for when my mate finished. Watching Isabella hunt, seeing her sensual lips part and her sharp strong teeth sink into the man tender neck, hearing the little sucking sounds she made was making me horney. As she finished him, she slowley walked to us, her eyes were on mine the entire time, blood dripped down her pale face, I took in my mate as a vampire, not much had changed. She was still so beautiful, her heartshaped face, was a little more pale, her features had a more refined beauty, her eyes still had that deep, loving look to them,though they were a bright red now. She was a little more curvey, her breasts were still the perfect for my hands, her ass was round, frim and perfect for spanking. Now,she had more grace, the way she walked gave her a sexy predator look, that made me want to jump her and fuck her unitl she was screaming my name in ecstasy. She stopped in front of us and stroked my face, her eyes went to the man I held, that was shaking and begging for his life.

''Feed with me Major,'' she said softley.

I leanded down, never breaking eye contact with her as she did the same, I knew only mates did this, it was a way of showing their love for each other, that they provided for each other. We bite into the man's neck at the same time , looking into her eyes while feeding was the most erotic thing I had ever done in my entire vampire and human life. Suddenly my need for her became to much, I ripped my mouth from the man's neck and ripped him from her, I pulled her to me and threw her on the ground, causing it to crack, but she was a vampire now and I knew it would not hurt her. I wanted to rip the clothes from her body, but reminded myself that I would not want any of the vampires back at the Volterra to see my mate naked, Aro would loose many gaurds in that case. Even then I still had her naked in seconds, the blood from the man next to us was pooling under Bella, the dark blood contrasted with her pale skin, turning me on. I threw my clothes off and without warning buired my face inbetween her legs. Now, she always smelled and tasted deliouse, but this was so much better, as a vampire her taste was stronger, the venom enhancing it. I stuck my tongue into her heat and growled from the taste of her, she was just so good. I pinched her clit, and then rubbed it with the pad of my thumb.

''Major,'' she screamed, her voice eachoing off the ally walls.

I growled and switched my toungue with my fingers, causing her to moan, she was withering under me not long after that calling out my name. Kissing her lips, letting her taste herself on me, I roughly slid into her, her tight walls clammped around me, she was not human hot like she was before, but she was warm now and I loved it all the same. She screamed my name and something snapped inside of her, she growled and fliped us over for her to be on top. I never had the chance to show Isabella my dominate side, and even though I wanted to, I was eager to watch her ride me, so I let it slid, this time. She lifted herself to a point where only the tip of my cock was inside of her before slamming down, I hissed as pleasure rolled through my body. She started a fast and wild pace, she was moaning and growling, clawing at the floor and pulling at my hair, she was wild and out of control and I loved every minute of it. I felt her walls starting to tighten and took over, slamming into her with a force I did not know I had. As she was coming she leanded down and bite deeply into my neck, pleasure over took me and I came as my mate marked me, returning the favor. We layed there, covered in blood, surrouneded by corpses, after a wild round of sex. Looking at my watch, I saw that it was time to leave, the trial would start soon and we needed to be present, to witness the Cullens punishment and for Isabella to take care of Edward. I pulled out of her and missed being in her immediately I started to find our clothes as she sat in the blood starng at me angrily.

''Why are we stopping? I want more.''

I chuckled, right now in her newborn age we could fuck for days and she would still want more, but I knew if we started now we would miss the trial.

''Darlin'. we need to get back, the trial will start soon.''

She sighed, but got up, ''Fine, but when it is over, you are fucking me until I am satisfied.''

I laughed, but nodded, as if I would have it any other way.

Review, Review, Review. Two chapters in one day. *Wipes sweat from brow* I am exsaughsted.

Love Storywiriterlove99


	14. Letters To You

Hi, this is the last chapter to my story, thank you to everyone that read it and reviewed.

Isbella and I ran back to the castle, I refused to let her change and shower, I wanted the Cullens to see us as we were and smell the sex on us, so they would know I was the one she wanted and she was the one I wanted . So we ran straight to the throne room where all the Cullens already were waiting along with the kings, some gaurds and the Captain and Lieutenant. The kings nodded to me, I hoped they listened to my idea, they wanted to know what would really hurt the Cullens so I told them. I saw Edward staring at Isabella with disgust and lust, I growled at him and replayed how she fucked me making him flinch and glare at me.

''We are here today because the Cullen coven has commited a crime against Major Jasper Whitlock and his mate, Isabella Marie Whitlock, they took the Major's mate forcefully from their home while she was still human and brought harm to her. Also for telling a human our secret and not changing or ending them. I will hear them out and then my brother's and I will decide their fate.

I was shocked when Marcus hissed at his brother, he did not seem to want to give the Cullens a chance to defend themselfs for some reaosn, Carslie was the first to step up.

''My kings, I belived that Bella was Edward's mate, he and his siter Alice told us that she was, and the Jasper was manipulating her because he was angery at us for leaving him behind when he nearley killed Isabella. As for her keeping the secret, we knew she would, she would never betray us like that.''

I knew he was lying, but wanted to hear what he said, ''What about Alice, scaring my mate?''

''Jasper, you have to understand, Alice was angery and hurt, her husband and sister slept together, she lost control, it happens to everyone.''

''If that is so Carslie then why did you throw Jasper out whe he supposedly lost control and almost attacked me, why is it that it was ok for Alice, but not Jasper? Besides, Jasper and I did not sleep together, vampires cannot sleep, we made love and where is you'r respeact, he is the Major to you,'' my mate said.

Carslie seemed at a lost of words, so Esme stepped up, ''Bella, can't you see how the Major is you useing you? You would have never spoken to Carlsie like that before.''

''Because you'r fucking son, would have scolded me like a child.''

I felt my mate's anger and frowned, I had enough, I knew Aro would be angery he lied, ''Kings, my Captain has a gift of knowing things, the day my mate was taken from me, he told me that Carslie was not sure if Isabella was Edward's mate, but he still went along with them and my mate got hurt because of that."

Aro snarled at Carslie, ''You dare lie to me, your king, I have heard enough, I will not be lied to. Carslie Cullen along with his mate will be separated from Emmett Cullen and his mate, they will have to feed from humans from now on and will always have someone watching them. Because they exposed our secret they will never be allowed to be involved with humans ever again or vampires, they will be secluded, they break these rules and they were surley die, a true death. Edward Cullen with be delt with by Isabella Whitlock, she may do with him as she sees fit.''

Aro spoke with such venom every vampire in the room was shaking, all the Cullens felt dread, fear and anger, Rosealie looked at my mate and hissed.

''Why are we being punished when the bitch is not human anymore?''

I had enough of this woman insulting my mate, just three days ago she was defeding her, now that she saw I was not minupalting my mate she hates her. I roared and attacked her, this woman loved her beauty, she felt herself so special because of it, well it would be no more. With a viscous snarl I bite into her face, making her scream as I pushed my venom into her and tore a chunk out of her face. I grabed her hand and ripped two fingers off and lite them on fire, all while she screamed in agony and Felix held Emmett back.

I made her look at me, ''You dare insult my mate you fucking brat, now I have runied your so called beauty, never shall a man other then you'r mate look at you and see beauty, he will see you as you are inside, hidiouse.''

I went back to my mate that smiled at me, but just then Emmett broke free from Felix and came charging at me, I spun around ready for the attack, but it never happen, ten feet away from me he flew backwards and into a wall. I saw a see through blue doom like thing sheilding me, I frowed and touched it, but instead of emprty air I hit something hard. I looked back at Isabella to see her glaring at Emmett, thin it clicked, Alice's gift stopped working, Edward's never did, my mate was a shield and a powerful one for it to work as a human. I walked to her and wrapped her in my arms, she snuggled into my chest and I looked at Aro with a nod, so he coniutned.

''This is a law for the Cullens, whoever see's them drinking from animals or dealing with humans or vampires they must tell us. Major, you'r mate may do as she pleases wiht the Cullen boy.''

Isabella kissed me softly and then walked over to Edward, ''You will not kill me Isabella, you still love me, I know you do.''

I felt my own anyonce along with my woman's,''Really, Edward, because if I loved you would I have let Jasper touch me or kiss me like this?''

It was silent, but Edward's face twisted in horror and he fell to his nee's, grasping his head, ''Stop, stop,'' he screamed.

Esme was sobbing, ''Please, stop whatever you are doing, stop, you monster.''

She turned to Esme, her face cold and emotionless, but inside I could feel her satisfaction and anger, ''I am not the fucking monster here, you people are. I am simpley showing Edward how Jasper's loves me,, he invades my mate's mine just to see me naked, to imagine it is him fucking me, why not give him both sides?''

I snarled in outrage, and many eoched mine, this basted was sick and perverted, I hoped she made him suffer, suddenly Isabella pounced on Edward, I watched in amazment as she gracefully tore him apart, I could feel his pain at his first love doing this to him and smikred. Little by little Edward entered the fire, the rest of the Cullens sobbing as he slowley disspared from the earth, only becoming ash. When it was finished the Cullens left, the mated pairs going on different sides of the world. I took Isabella to our room and made good on my promise to fuck her until she was satisafied, days later we returned home with Peter and Char. As far as the world knew Isabella Marie Swan and Jasper Hale died one night coming home from a party by driving into a river to avoid hitting a drunk driver. Isabella was not only a shield, but like Peter knew shit, but instead of it driving me bbuts, it amsued me, espeacial when she knew more then Peter and he would get angery. Jasper and I made peace and were able to live as one, both in control and both happy to be with out mate, who loved us unconditionally. As I started into her crimson eyes, I knew I found my forever and was so greatful that it was her.

''You know I never thought we would fall in love this way,'' I said as we watched the sunrise from our place on the cliffs where we pledged our love to one another.

''How,'' she asked, as she glittered in the sun.

''By writting letters to you.''

The End.


End file.
